Nawfar's Relationships
<Nawfar Mawja Team Eldorado Nodachi To say that these two do not always get on is an understatement. Nawfar timid and quiet personality and leaning towards pacifism greatly contrasts Nodachi's glorification of combat and belief in martial honour. While the two have rarely clashed over the issue there long existed a quiet contempt for one another, as Nawafar felt that Nodachi was unnecessarily violent and brutal while Nodachi could not understand why anyone would detest combat. This led to early on Nawfar only following Nodachi out of fear rather than any genuine loyalty, and Nodachi often having to ask Zere for 'advice' on how to talk to Nawfar. After Nodachi saved Nawfar's life during a fight the two seemed to have developed a more workable friendship. Nawfar even calling Nodachi out on how she could possibly consider murdering people, regardless if they were monsters, as honourable, a question Nodachi struggled to answer. Still while they had very little in common they did begin to work together more effectively as team mates, with Nodachi teaching her more combat moves so she could at least protect herself. After Nawfar is infected Nodachi goes into a moral crisis over the situation. She had grown to respect and to some extent 'care' for her. As such now ordered to kill her old friend she began to hesitate in her actions, and when pressured by the Nightwalkers to understand what she was doing was wrong she slowly began to lose it. When compared to Zere, who tried to pretend Nawfar was dead, Nodachi slowly slid into confusion. As such when Nodachi finally turned on her old masters and became a Vampire the two had a tender reunion. They since went onto be decent friends, and while they do not have much in common or even talk much they hold each other in high respect regardless of their polarised ideals. Zere Biri Talbot Pack Peter Talbot Christie Argent Mikey Corvis Charles Zellinski Nawfar met Charles through Jean and the two almost immediately hit it off as friends. Charles like Nori's kind and affectionate nature giving him another warm happy friend to be with, but after a while he began to notice similarities. He saw Nori would smile all the time and try to make everyone happy even when she couldn't, and that she was noticeably vague about her past, which he only found out about through Jean. Knowing everything she has been through since Iraq loosing her home and family twice touched something within Charles as she saw in her a familiar in her to what he went through. In turn Nori could make the same assumption about Charles and a deep understanding formed between the two that they had never admitted to one another. Due to this Nori unknowing fell for Charles and wound up having a massive crush on him, even baking him cookies but due to her age and troubled experience became confused as to what she was feeling for Charles. However this affection for Charles did mildly stain her friendship with Jean due to her having similar feelings. However during one evening walking home Nori asked Charles to accompany her (having seen something earlier that had spooked her) and on the trip Nori attempted to kiss Charles but was interrupted by an attack by Alaric. Charles at first tried to get Nawfar to safety but was eventually forced to transform to protect her and then rush her back to the school to hide. However when they were alone and the situation sunk in Nori panicked on seeing a werewolf and fled only to bump into the wolf form of Jean and freak out even more. This would lead to a cat and mouse hunt for Nori to stop Alaric where it became that Nori was in fact the hunter Jade Crimson, but regardless of that Charles insisted they stop Alaric hurting her which ultimately failed. Charles however managed to track the two to the top of a skyscraper (thanks to tom throwing him to the top) where he fought him trying to give Nori enough time to escape. During this however Nori admitted she had lost the will to live at realising she would have to fight her friends to stay safe and apologised to Charles for all the trouble she had caused stating that she was not worth saving and wish she had never been born. A fact that Charles insisted was not true causing Nori to kiss him. Still Alaric managed to incapacitate Charles, causing Nori to throw herself from the bulding to not be bitten by the vampire. Although this unintentionally led t her getting bitten by Wally who found her after she fell. After this Chalres was with Nori after she woke up, along with Jean and the three shared a big hug where breaking down in tears Nawfar apologised for all the things she said and did. It did not take long for the talk to turn towards her infection which Nori for some reason seemed to have accepted calling it 'inevitable' with her lifestyle and just said she would have to get used to it. Charles and Jean offered to be with her during her first transformation and show her the ropes. However during the first full moon and her transition into her werecat form she was overcome with her new feelings and pounced on Charles. Charles since then has had to deal with Nori's much more flirty advances and a surge of confidence when it comes to her pursuing a relationship with him, something he not entirely against. Tom Sizemore Tom was initially wary of Nawfar as she smelled strongly of silver and wore silver jewellery a lot, something he felt a hunter would do. As such the growing friendship between Nori Jean, Charles, and especially Sarah, led him to keep an eye on the young girl. In turn he came across as a little stern with Nawfar often scaring the girl. Tom got especially angry after he found out that Nawfar had attacked Sarah after the latter told her she was a werewolf, initially ignoring his wife pleas that she did so on accident. He still helped Sarah look for Nori after she was kidnapped by Alaric and was surprised to find out she was infected. Over time Nori and Tom became good friends after this and Nori began to see Tom as a cool big brother figure along with Peter. Sarah Pattrel Nawfar sees Sarah as a paternal mother figure. It was Sarah's kindness to let her stay over her and Tom's apartment that opened up the girl to her. Nawfar had bumped into Thomas and Sarah on her first day, and Sarah was smitten by her cuteness, much to Tom’s embarrassment. When Nawfar had learned her lodging had didn’t come in through yet, Sarah offered her to stay with them at their apartment home until it did. Tom, being a bit overprotective (since he could smell the hunter scent all over her), kept a close eye on her as the day was over and they left. Sarah eventually got Nori onto the cheerleading squad where her preppy attitude and upbeat persona, won her lot of applause, making her feel accepted for the first time in her life. Meaning she had no end of gratitude for Sarah as a result. However once she discovered the truth about her friend she panics and runs to Sarah begging for help. When Sarah tries to ask her to calm Nawfar got hysteric and flees from her to her team mates. Sarah attempted to stop her as Charles and Jean arrived and went onto help them track her down as Alaric closed in on her. After Nawfar becomes a werecat the two still share a very much daughter mother relationship. Sarah especially helps Nori deal with her more intense feelings she is having, particularly the ones she has towards Charles and the new feelings she gets every full moon. She also becomes something of her protégé on the Cheerleading squad where Nori dance skills are put to good work. Although Sarah does at times slip into her more perfectionist high standard nature pushing Nori, Tom usually stops her from putting unnecessary pressure on the girl. Nori even jokingly begins to call her mom when she gets stern with the younger members of the pack. Kylie Ginxem Nawfar met Kylie through Jean and Charles through related conversations around fashion. Nori's interest in the subject and Kylie's active practice gave the two a lot to talk about. Still the two didn't really have much to do beyond just talking about fashion on occasion and while they shared an amenable interest the pair never really became close until after Nori was turned. Prior to that though Kylie had suspicions about Nori being Jade Crimson, seeing how the two had similar interest in fashion and jewellery, although never told anyone other than Peter, feeling it was just a coincidence: she admitted to being silly for not confiding in Jean and Charles after the incident. After turning Nawfar and Kylie friendship blossomed and while Nori was Sarah's protégé, Nori would often still talk with her and even try and help Kylie out when possible. While close, the pair were never the best of friends, but always got on. Jean C. Talbot When Nawfar joined Shepard High as an undercover agent, she made a lot of new friends, chief among them was Jean Talbot. Due to their shy timid personalities they naturally gravitated towards each other and just seemed to 'click.' Likewise Nori was Jean's first 'human friend' outside of the pack who treated her with respect and as an equal(being unaware of her true loyalties). As Jade Crimson, she and Azure shared what could be called a 'rivalry' although only in the loosest sense of the words. The fact they were both the youngest often lead to the pair squaring off against one another and get into fights. Azure was actually scared of Jade at first, finding her brutality rather intimidating and also the strength of her powers, however after she got the upper hand in one of their fights she saw Jade freak out about getting turned and saw how frightened she was of werewolves. Unlike the other hunters who had killed her parents, who just wanted revenge, Jade fought because of how scared she was, and saw no other way. Still before she could talk to Jade she was saved by Mercury. The two share similar interests like with animals and cute fluffy things and due to their soft speech patterns they seem to respect each other. In fact Nawfar trusted Jean so much as to tell her about her tragic past something which she had told no one on her team. However as Nawfar restored Jean's trust in some humans, Nawfar began to rely on Jean for emotional support and refused to believe, even after finding out Charles was a werewolf, that Jean was in any way one too, as the truth wold crush her. Once the truth was revealed Nawfar crumbled and snapped attacking her friend in tears. After Nori was infected and saved Jean was with Charles when she finnaly came round and hugged her. Nori on this apologised so much for everything she had done and broke down in tears to which Jean told her to stop crying as she was meant to be the happy one, which actually caused Nori to laugh. Jean and Charles offered to be with Nori during her first full moon during which Jean could only stared slack jawed as the new werecat was not even half way through her transformation when she pounced on Charles. Since then their friendship has remained strong but they have developed small love rivalry for Charles. Still The newly confident Nori has offered to teach Jean some dance moves to catch Charles attention, being not against sharing. Omega Pack Arthur Amell Vivien Amell Xeneva Quatre Klara Plisley Nightwalkers Ruby Nawfar along with Jean were friends tried to be friends with Ruby and hung around each other during after school hours. While Jean knew the full truth of Ruby's stoic nature, Nawfar wanted to help Ruby who was clearly struggling with her own identity come out of her shell. She tried to help her find herself and open up to her about her own tragic past. Ruby in turn respects Nawfar's attempts to help her, even at times she finds her 'childish antics' pointless. Even so Ruby always felt Nawfar smelt familiar but could never place her finger on it. The two fought a few times when the Nightwalkers and Team Eldorado encountered one another. While Ruby was more skilled and physically stronger, and always had Nawfar on the back foot, she would become frustrated whenever her opponent would just hit her with holy water to incapacitate her. Nori in truth was terrified of the kinsmir she fought and was scared half to death by her werebat form and would alwys attack on site out of fear. When the truth finally comes out, Nawfar snaps and with all her other friends who were supernatural goes in fighting feeling she was betrayed, thinking of it as some form of grand conspiracy. Ruby in turn out of all of their friendship circle reacts the most coldly towards Nawfar's true loyalties, feeling it was all a huge trick to lull her, Jean the Kattz and Charles into a trap. She promises to take down Nawfar for the good of all to protect them, although in the end can't bring herself to do it, and even goes to stop Nawfar trying to kill herself when in despair of having to fight her friends and potentially get infected she planed to not be taken alive. Wildcatz Wally and Wanda Kattz Wally, Wanda and Nawfar are all part of the same friendship circle. While they enjoyed Nawfar friendship, Wanda had to keep reminding her brother that Nawfar could not know about their 'secret' which Wally almost dropped the ball on a few times forgetting that Nawfar was human. Out of the two Wanda got on the best with Nawfar as she was the calmer of the two and seemed to startle Nawfar the least. Although Nawfar found their hyperactivity from their sugar rush amazingly funny, causing her to laugh so hard she cried. Nawfar was oblivious to the fact Wanda was in a band and up until then the twins and Nawfar got on like a house on fire, with Nawfar even going to join them in their antics. However once invited to one of the Wildcatz concerts and realising they were werecats she became terrified of the twins and tried to keep them away from not only her but Jean, Charles and Ruby. (Never realising they were werecreatures to). After this happens Wanda cannot figure out Nori's sudden change in personality and whenever she asked Nori why, Nawfar would splutter and run off and hide. Wally took this rather badly feeling she was either being selfish or was just being an idiot, but Wanda remained concerned for Nori and even tried to get Charles and Jean in on an intervention to talk to her about the issue but the truth came out before that. Wally and Wanda were struck dumb on hearing Nawfar was a hunter, not really sure what to make of it. They eventually realised that the concert they had invited her too had probably what had caused her change in personality and Wanda for a while felt foolish for trusting and defending her. Wally however had to remind her that Nawfar had never hurt either of them and all her actions had been rather done to protect Jean, Ruby and Charles, showing Nawfar did care about her friends so she could not be all bad. As such they worked with Jean and Charles to stop Ruby from hurting Nawfar. Enemies Alaric Dragonov Category:Relationships